Rylai's Crystal Scepter
* is gold efficient, without its passive. }} Similar Items }} Notes * passive does not stack with , or any other slow. The strongest slow will be effective until it is expired, any other slow that was applied and not expired will take effect after that. * The following will not trigger a slow: ** Champion abilities that do not trigger spell effects. ** On-hit damage dealt by items. ** and . Trivia * Rylai is the name of the Crystal Maiden hero in DotA. Rylai specializes in using ice-based crowd control abilities to disable and slow her opponents. The icon for the Crystal Scepter is almost identical to the icon for the Crystal Maiden's and Archmage from Warcraft 3's Brilliance Aura ability. Patch History + + + ** + + + * Health reduced to 300 from 400. * Ability power reduced to 75 from 100. * Unique passive: ** Damaging spells and abilities reduce enemy movement speed by 20% for 1 second. ** 40% slow for seconds for single target abilities. ** 40% slow for 1 second for area of effect abilities. ** 20% slow for 1 second for damage over time, multi-hit, and pets abilities. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . ;V5.13 *'New Recipe': **Old Recipe: * Single Target Slow increased to 40% from 35% * Area of Effect Slow (instant) increased to 40% from 15% * Damage over time or Multi-hit Slow increased to 20% for 1 second from 15% for seconds * Summoned minions (e.g. , ) now slow on-hit 20% for 1 second * New particle added ;V4.13 * Ability power increased to 100 from 80. * Health reduced to 400 from 500. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to 2900 from 3105. * Combine cost reduced to 605 from 700. ;V1.0.0.106 * Slow duration reduced to from 2. * Updated the tooltip to reflect slow information for single target and damage-over-time slows. ;V1.0.0.63 * Slow duration increased to 2 seconds from seconds. * It will now trigger on dealing non-periodic spell damage, instead of spell hit. This means that spells like or , which previously triggered the effect, won’t anymore; however, will now slow on dealing damage instead of on the initial cast, will now trigger the effect when you hit units, etc. ;V0.9.25.34 * Slows from items will no longer stack. (i.e. , ) The largest slow will take effect until duration wears then next largest slow will take effect if it’s still active. ;V0.9.25.24 * Single target slow reduced from 40% to 35%. ;V0.9.25.21 Remake. * Health and ability power. * Now causes single target spells to slow by 40% for seconds (15% for multi target spells). ;V0.9.22.15 * Removed the internal 6 second cooldown. * Increased proc window from 4 to 6 seconds. ;V0.9.22.7 Added * : ** +500 health. ** +500 mana. ** +80 ability power. ** Passive: After a spell cast, your champion's next basic attack reduces your target's movement speed by 35% for seconds. This effect can only occur once every 6 seconds. }} References cs:Rylai's Crystal Scepter de:Rylais Kristallzepter es:Cetro de Cristal de Rylai fr:Sceptre de Rylai pl:Kryształowy Kostur Rylai ru:Rylai's Crystal Scepter zh:瑞莱的冰晶节杖 Category:Ability power items Category:Health items Category:Slow effect items